A Perfectly Normal Freak
by serenity's hope
Summary: A seven year old underweight Raito  Light  is to smart for his own good. He knows that his family doesn't want him. Can being an orphan make everything better? No family is perfect and Raito's family is far from it. AU Light/L
1. Books and a chance

**Summery: A seven year old underweight Raito (Light) is to smart for his own good. He knows that his father thinks that he is a freak, he knows his mother loves her daughter more and wants only one child not two, and he knows that he is not wanted nor loved by the fact that he is completely ignored. Can being an orphan make everything better? No family is perfect and Raito's family is far from it.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. T.T **

**A/N- Hey its me again. This ideal came from another story I am currently writing about light and ryuzaki. It came from one of L's questions about why light never skipped ahead in school. Sorry for the grammar my beta doesn't care that much about it, but she's nice thanks a.c.r.o.n.y.m **

**Matt mello and near will be in this at the same age they are in the normal story, this is my story so I can change it a litte right? So yeah AU, umm L is going to be in this he will be about seven years older then light so a teen, possible ai in the future, but when light gets older.**

* * *

><p>Raito Yagami sat alone in his room with a collage English world history text book. Reading was one of the few things that took him away from this world, and the English world history book was the only thing in the house he had not read.<p>

Translating the text was fun for him, being able to read was fun for him, but the thing he really wanted was his mom to come in and wish him a happy seventh birthday. But that was impossible he was quite sure she had completely forgotten. She was bringing his little sister to a play date. So why remember him.

The door to his room opened and his father walked in looking very mad. "Raito if I had told you once I have told you a million times do not take my books!" His father walked over to him and tore the massive book from the little boy's hand.

Mr. Yagami looked at the book and tossed it back down. "I wasn't looking for that one, where is my criminal minds book Raito?" The small boy looked around and shrugged. "I promise if I find out that you have hidden it I will ground you for two weeks. "Now for stealing my History book go set outside facing the wall I'll come to get you when your punishment is over."

Raito nodded and walked outside. This punishment wasn't so bad it was just that his father often forgot about him but if he came in early then he would get a belt to the butt. He knew where the book was, under his floor boards hid everything, but he didn't care to tell his father.

Six hours later Raito was facing the wall while a strong rain was falling on his head . Raito ignored it and continued to think of complex equations that he had found in his mothers math book. As soon as a car pulled up Raito stopped. His mother stepped out an pulled out her umbrella. Covering a four year old that was his little sister.

His mother walked to the door and let his little sister inside then turned towards him. "Let me guess took one of your father's books?" The small boy nodded. "Have you learned your lesson?" Raito shrugged. "Then you will stay out here for another hour, then come in and go to bed." The boy nodded and started to count to 3600.

It was now 6 p.m when the boy finally got inside he walked in to the kitchen and bowed. "Did you learn your lesson." The boy nodded. "Then dry yourself off and go to bed. Raito nodded and walked away listing to his fathers loud voice.

"He's not normal." His father said as he took Sayu down from the chair. His mother sighed and turned to face him while Sayu grabbed a bowl of rice and fish from the table and walked up stairs without either of them noticing.

"You don't think I know that. He doesn't speak he can read to well and he acts like he's in his own world." She sighed and picked up the dishes. "What are we going to do. Grounding him isn't working and not letting him read just makes him want to read more.

"I don't know, I'm heading to the office at least there I can think." Mr. Yagami sighed and walked out as Mrs. Yagami cleaned.

* * *

><p>"Here you go." A little girl said handing her brother a bowl of rice and fish. The boy bowed and began to eat.<p>

"Happy birthday Brother. I got a book for you. It's a mystery novel, that's what the lady at the book store said when mom was buying herself a romance novel." She got really close to his ear and said "I stole it for you. Sorry" She took the book out of a small purse, that she always carried with her. The book itself was small and red, when he opened it he found four hundred pages and very small lettering.

Raito smiled at her. He knew it was wrong to steal but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to say anything. He hugged his little sister then hid the book under the floor boards and started to eat.

The little girl started to talk to the boy like she always did as he ate. "So Summer-chan says that she's related to the queen of England, do you think she's lying." Raito nodded. "I thought so too she always twitches when she lies and she twitched." They sat like that for ten or so minuets.

"Raito come down stairs!" His mother yelled, Raito finished eating quickly and ran down stairs. His mother looked him over and sighed. "I told you to dry off." Raito let his eyes meet the floor. "Never mind, this is Watari-san he would like to talk to you." She said with a question in a her voice.

An older man stood at the door, a wet umbrella in hand and a large green book in the other. "Now that my son is in here I would like to know what you want with him."

The man looked at for a moment and then nodded. "Raito has aced every test given to him and a very advance test that most seven year old's wouldn't begin to understand."

"His father and I have already discussed this test and no we do not want Ratio moved ahead. He needs to learn how to be a normal second grader not a freak and besides he is six not seven."

"Hmm my records must be wrong then, Raito how old did you turn today?" Sayu walked in just as the man was asking.

"Only ask brother yes and no questions he doesn't like to talk, beside today is his birthday and he turned seven right Raito?" The boy nodded and smiled at his sister.

"I see, have you taken Raito to see a therapist about his speaking problem?" Watari asked Raito mother, she just looked annoyed.

"My son knows how to talk he just doesn't want to, he does not need some one to tell us he's a freak or he'll start to believe it, he needs to be a perfectly normal child." She patted Sayu's head while looking at the man with a mix of anger and hate.

"You know that he is not normal and will never be normal, what normal person knows how to write an essay over how to make wireless electrical transponders, when they are seven no less."

"He cheated I'm sure and besides that, what did you come here to ask Watari-san?" She said looking at her son who was trying to stifle some coughs.

"I came to ask you to give him up for adoption." Watari said handing Raito a tissue. Raito smiled a thanks and coughed in to it.

"For one that why would I need to we have enough money to support him and for two I love my son and would never give him up for adoption." She said pulling Raito away from the odd man. "Another thing how do I know you're not a pedophile and will adopt him just to sell him or worse."

"Well I run a very exclusive school Mrs. Yagami for orphans, most are not born orphans their parents just could not handle raising a child who was odd. One of my boys for instance, who has an I.Q higher then mine and yours put together, will only eat food with far to much sugar in it." Watari sighed and smiled at Raito thinking of how this boy and L could be friend.

"If he does not he will not be able to function. That boys parents were not dead they just gave him up when he was three. To much to handle I'm sorry to say. They said that they loved him but he was just to odd."

"Watari-san, Raito is not to much to handle and he is not that odd just reads far to much which is a problem we are willing to work on. We will have no more talk of this Raito is going no where."

"Yes, I can see that now. But if something does come up and you find Raito would be to much of an annoyance or to much of an inconvenience to take care of, just call me. My number is 980-555-2328" He handed Mrs. Yagami a card and looked at Raito. Raito nodded and Watari walked out.

sighed and tossed the card in to the trash. Then walked out of the room to find something to clean. Sayu grabbed the card and put it in her purse. "We'll call him when you don't like it here, kay?" Sayu said looking at the door.

Raito nodded heading in to his room to read his book and write down the number. Sayu followed telling Raito about the day she had, because she knew he would be the only one to listen and understand.

* * *

><p>The next morning Raito woke up cold, he had a headache, and for once he was happy. His mother said that she loved him. Maybe he wasn't such a freak after all.<p>

He went down stairs to find his father and mother making breakfast. When he walked in his father gave him a very cold stare. "Your mother got a call this morning Raito, it was from a book store claiming that our perfectly normal daughter had stolen a book. Not just any book but a Sherlock Homes classic, Now why would Sayu steal a book that she couldn't possibly read?"

Raito sighed he knew that even though his parents mainly blamed him they were still mad at Sayu. She would be yelled at and sent to the corner then to bed without dinner and she would cry. The boy pointed to himself, maybe all the blame could fall on him.

"You mean to say you told her to steal it." Raito nodded "Then where is the book boy." Raito looked at his mother and she looked just as mad as his father. He looked at his shoes once more then sighed. "Go get it, and no breakfast today." No food was a punishment that Mr. Yagami found quite useful, his father used it on him and it taught him a lesson so he would use it on his own children.

He walked up stairs and grabbed the book from his secret stash. He looked at it as he started to rolling his fingers down the spine. He opened it to a random page reading some of it quickly so maybe he could dream as how the story goes.

"There is no great mystery in this fact or matter." He said, taking the cup of tea, which I had poured out for him, adding many sugar cubes. "The facts appears to admit of only one explanation." He read it quietly to himself as he ran his fingers down the spine once more. He smiled closing the book and headed down stairs.

His father looked at him when he entered the room an angry stare laid on his face. "Do you know what I do for a living Raito?" The small boy nodded. "I'm a police officer, do you know what it looks like when my own son conveniences his little sister to steal a book?" He put the book down on the kitchen table.

"Do you know how this might affect my life, our life? Do you not want to eat today, to just stand in that corner all your life?" Raito shook his head and continued to look down at his feet. "Then you will learn the way the world works."

Mr. Yagami took the small boy and stood him outside facing the wall once more. "I will come back near lunch and will give you a whipping, I don't like to do this Raito it really does hurt me more then you." Raito let a few tears fall as his father walked away leaving him in the rain once more.

After about an hour of standing there he looked in to the window and saw his father brushing out Sayu's hair they were smiling, while his mother was picking out a movie to watch. He watched for a few minuets letting a few stray tears run down his face.

He then turned towards the tree where a few branches lead to his window. He climbed the tree very skillfully. Opening the window from the outside he quietly entered. He moved the floor boards and grabbed the books hidden under them.

He put the books in to his school bag then went down stairs to grab his Sherlock Homes novel his sister had got for him. He put that in to the bag then left the same way he got in. He walked down the wet street for a while until he found a store with a pay phone.

He called the number Watari gave him, long distance. "Hello, this is Watari speaking." a voice answered after the fourth ring. Raito remained silent only breathing very harshly. "If you have this number then it must be important."

The boy remained silent. "Is this Raito?" A sharp breath was taken in. "I'm have your location Raito if that is you, then please stay where you are I'll be there shortly." Watari hung up and Raito sat down folded his legs to his knees and cried. All the boy ever wanted was to be normal and have someone love him but now he knew that wasn't possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well I'll see you next time.**

**Oh and please review its not so hard just click the little buttons and cookies will appear in front of one of you lucky reviewers . . . .**

Review and cookies


	2. Reasons and Analyst

**Hey back. Thanks for the reviews, favoriting, or alerting my story. Mainly thanks for the reviews you reminded me to put some explanations in this chappy. Thanks sooooo much.**

**Sorry about my grammar my beta will hopefully look at this chappy better then the last one. Lets see umm sorry this is a chappy is a bit annoying but I hope you can ignore it.**

**Disclaimer: death note not mine.**

**_Italic= English, _for now**

* * *

><p>"Raito?" Watari said bending over a small sleeping boy. The boys was setting up against a walk his knees held tightly to his chest. Watari picked up the boy slightly flinching off the heat coming off the child.<p>

"I'm guessing that you do not want to go back home to your mother and father." He quietly asked the small sleeping boy. "A hospital might be out of the question." He walked over to his car putting the boy in the backseat and buckling the boy's seat belt. He then walked back to the bag that was laying next to the boy.

He lifted it and carried it to his car putting it in the passenger seat. "I do have to call your parents Raito. I can't just take you away as much as I want to." He said more to himself then to Raito. He took out his cell phone.

He dialed the number. But there was no answer. "I suppose I will have to talk to them face to face. But first I should have some one watch you." He drove down town a little ways. Turning in at a hotel that looked deserted but new.

He got out of the car taking the child from the back seat. He walked up to the hotel, then showed his eye to the retinal scanner. He walked up the stairs going in to the elevator. After it stopped he walked in to the main room.

A young teenager stopped typing when he heard a noise. "_Hello Watari, I did not think you would be back so soon, but since you are here would you bring me some cake? I have an idea but I can not seem to think of how to carry it out and I think cake would help._"

Watari did not respond making L look up. He saw the small child in Watari's arms. "_I think I'll get the cake myself, but who is the child?" _

"_This is Y, for now until he takes a new name. He will be attending the school but I must speak to his parents. They are not very cooperative about us taking him. For some strange reason they do not want him to have above average grades so they squander his talents and I am quite sure that it will kill him._"

"_That is odd, most people from Japan are very proud when their children are smart. So if his parents don't want him with us what is he doing here_?" Watari put Raito down on a sofa near the TV. L walked over to him.

"_They do not know he is here, he ran away and I need you to watch him until I return. If I am arrested hack the system to make sure I get free anyway you can." _L nodded for a moment then looked surprised at what Watari had said. He quickly let his mask slid back in to place.

"_What do you mean if you are arrested and more importantly you want me to baby-sit. I do not believe __I can watch a child. I can barely handle being around Near and he is one of the most intelligent people I know, please tell me your kidding." _He looked up at Watari shook his head. _"Fine but you have to let me have chocolate syrup in place of drinks tomorrow." _

"_Fine but if you get sick you can not have any sugar with your breakfast this week or next" _L shook watari's hand in agreement.

L picked up his laptop and sat on the other end of the sofa. _"So why do you think you will arrested?" _Watari didn't asnwer, he turned towards the door. "S_peak Japanese, and when he wakes give him a fever reducer. Make sure he says warm."_ With that Watari walked out. L stared at the child for a while then began to work on his case without the cake.

* * *

><p>On the way to Raito's house. Watari saw Sayu playing with a jump rope. "Hello Sayu." He said a little ways away after parking his car down the street. She ran up to him.<p>

"Hi Watari-san if your looking for Raito he's not here, but don't tell mommy or dad cause they don't know." He nodded and patted Sayu's head.

"Yes, I know," He looked down at her and wondered if she had any answers to the mystery that is Raito and his family. "Sayu if I may ask a question, why doesn't your father like Raito much?"

"Oh that's easy, dad is always fighting with mommy over it, dad isn't really Raito's daddy, I don't really know why but mommy says that I came from dad and her but Raito only came from her and some other man. " Her innocent eyes meant Watari's, she turned away quickly looking towards the ground.

"That's why mommy says that dad doesn't want him to be smart. Cause he brings enough attention to himself already. So he makes Raito go outside like grandfather use to do to dad when he wasn't being good. Dad says that if he won't be normal like the rest of the family then he doesn't belong."

The girl looked happy but her eyes told a different story. "I wish they would let Raito be happy, mommy says that it is her fault that dad doesn't like Raito, if she hadn't done what she did then none of this would of happen." She looked down as if she were finished with her story.

"Thank you Sayu, you are a very intelligent girl but one more thing, if you wouldn't mind, could you tell me what made Raito stopped talking?"

"No, sorry Watari-san, I promised Raito and dad I wouldn't. But Watari-san if you take Raito away will I be able to see him?" Watari sadly shook his head. "Then will you make sure he is happy and eats, and tell him about your life, like I till him what all my friends say, he likes listening."

"I'll be sure to do that, but there are other children that he will live with so he can have his own life to talk to people just like him." Sayu smiled and hugged him. She then ran down the street to play with some of the other children near by.

Watari walked to the door and knocked. Mr. Yagami answered the door. "Hello, I am Watari, I liked to speak to you about your son." sighed but let the man in, his annoyance was shown but he did not want to be rude.

"Raito." Mr. Yagami called. "Sorry he must be outside one moment."

"That is not necessary, I would like to talk to you alone." sat down offering Watari a seat opposite him. "As you know your son's test scores are off the chart. Now I would like to ask to let your son come to my school."

"I do not want my son to make a fool of himself, if people think that he is intelligent then come to find that it was all a lie then he will be made a laughing stock and it will do nothing but harm this family. How would Sayu ever get in to a good school if they thought her brother was a fraud?"

"Well then you could let him come to my school, children there have no real connection to their families and their names are often changed to protect their families if they do fail. But if I may ask, why do you think Raito is going to fail."

"It is simple, Raito is not very smart, I don't even think he knows how to read after all the boy can't even talk. But the school does seem like a good idea. How much does it cost and may I visit it. Just to make sure you are not some kind of lunatic."

"Yes, you may see it, It is not very far, you may bring your wife if you wish. I suggest Raito stays here though, I don't like showing the children the school until it is time for them to stay there." Watari slid in the lie Raito may not be there but if they didn't know that then it wouldn't hurt a thing.

"The cost is free of course, all you must do is sign some papers giving the school legal custody in case Raito acts out." Another lie, Watari sighed he needed custody though or else his plan wouldn't work.

"Well, I do have the day off and lately Raito has been acting out, can you believe he made his little sister steal a book for him?" Watari shook his head, of course he didn't believe it, but he had to make it look convening.

"I will see what my wife has to say, then I will get Sayu I think Raito is either outside or in his room, he can stay there for punishment." Watari nodded and waited until every one had gathered up, Mrs. Yagami seemed upset by Watari's being there and the fact that Raito might be going to the school but she accepted that this might be the only way to brush the past and Raito under the carpet.

Mr. Yagami with his wife and daughter followed Watari to his school. A school set up by Watari to house orphans of normal level intelligence. Though this was not the school Raito would attend, it seemed like a perfect place to show Mr. and Mrs. Yagami in order to get custody of their son.

_mean while._

* * *

><p>L stared down at the child who might someday be his take his place. His computer sat across the room forgotten. The case he was working on solved.<p>

The child he stared at looked normal, beside the fact that he was underweight. Mello, Matt, and Near always had something different, something that made them stand out. But this child was average.

L poked the boy on the cheek. "You are quiet tiresome Y-kun and I do not much like that name, what does the Y stand for, Yttrium? Or is it the first letter of your last name?" L yawned went to find a blanket that he could cover Raito and himself with.

When he came back Raito was setting up looking around. "Hello," Ryuzaki said, annoyed at the lost chance to study the boy. "I am Ryuzaki or I am going by Ryuzaki this week anyway, Watari told me you are going by Y please do not say your real name to anyone again." The boy nodded.

"Would you mind taking some medicine?" The boy looked up at L and shook his head. L sighed and threw the cover over Raito's legs and flipped on the Television. "Well do you mind if I watch TV. I like to watch the news now and again." Raito nodded and looked over at the book shelf.

L followed the boys gaze. "Do you want to read a book?" Raito's eyes widened "Any favorites, the main ones we have here are detective novels but I'm sure I can find a fantasy one if you want it. What kind do you like?"

L sighed and after waiting for a response. "There is a 82% chance that you do not talk, well since you will not respond then I will have to make a deal with you, if you take the medicine that Watari asked me to give you then I will let you read the great Conan Doyle."

Raito looked at the book shelf for a moment then nodded. L smiled "Hmm maybe children aren't that hard to deal with as long as they don't talk very much." L got the medicine, a piece of cake, and Raito's book and sat back down.

He handed Raito the pills and some water. Raito swallowed quickly and looked at L with his large eyes. L grinned and handed Raito the book. "You know that look won't go over well at school, and Mello will most likely hate you for it."

Raito shrugged opening the book becoming engrossed in it. After watching the news for about 20 minuets L turned it off and watched Raito read. "Your analyst is rather difficult without you talking, Will you talk to anyone?"

Raito shook his head after putting down the book that was a quarter of the was finished. "When was the last time you talked?" Raito held up 5 fingers.

"When you were 5? Well you look five now, but your body and your tired eyes say your more like a small seven year old. Can I do anything to make you talk or are you just mute." Raito's large wide eyes meant those of Ryuzaki's.

"Yes will you are mute I wonder what happen to make that way." L looked at Raito and noticed he was staring across the room at some red apples Watari had put down in case L wanted something other then sugar.

"Do you want an apple?" Raito shook his head but did not look towards L, he just stared at the apples. L looked at the apples and noticed that one of them seemed to move. "Impossible." He said to himself wondering if he was seeing things.

Raito breathing picked up as if he were scared. Ryuzaki looked at Raito, who still stared at the apples. Raito watched as one of the apples disappeared. He then looked at Ryuzaki who did not seem to notice the disappearing apple.

Ryuzaki felt cold air blow right though him, as if a window was open. " What is the matter? Please do not hyperventilate Watari won't like it if he finds that you had woken up only to pass out." The boy was no longer looking at L but at his hands. His eyes seemed to hold a look of depression.

Ryuzaki felt himself shiver, he noticed that his vision was starting to tunnel. Raito looked at him with such remorseful eyes. Then the darkness seemed to consume L's vision. Raito watched as L fell in to a deep sleep.

"Hello Raito, long time no see." The boy looked up at a monster no one else could see, tears threaten to fall from the child's eyes. "No hello Ryuk? Well I can see you don't miss me." The monster patted the boy on the head and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>If you review Raito will give you a hug. . . and if you don't then you'll just be refusing him what he needs most, a hug.<strong>

**Cookies for reviews and thanks a lot for reading.**

**Oh and his name will change to Light later on . . . just saying  
><strong>


	3. Scars and Wonders

**Thanks soooooooo much for all of you who reviewed **

**Ryuk is a lot OCC but I needed him to be sorry. OH LIGHT IS NOT Kira. I do not like the ideal of light being Kira so he isn't, not in this one. I still think that he was black mailed in to being Kira in the first place and that when he touched the death note it took over him making him evil and that he was just a poor innocent by stander in the original story. . . just saying.**

**Yesh they will be going to the school. And Mello will be in this and all of you who love him will love him I hope. Those who like Matt will like this story more because I think I can write a better Matt then I can Mello but we'll just have to see.**

**Sorry for the grammar problem. But my beta is really good sometimes . . .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note.**

* * *

><p>"I need to ask a question before you leave, Yagami-san. I need to know why Raito is mute." Mrs. Yagami looked up at the question and turned towards her husband with sorrowful eyes. He shook his head and looked at Watari as if he were not going to tell the hole story.<p>

"The truth is we don't really know, he just stopped talking two years ago. He does scream occasionally during the night. He tells us to turn on the light and to go away. He is very much afraid of the dark."

He sighed the papers that were on the table in front of him. He legally gave Watari full custody of his son. Giving up the right to ever see him again. He handed the papers to Sachiko who also sighed quickly without even read them. "You also need to know that Raito is insane." Mrs. Yagami said.

Watari stared at her for a moment then smiled, taking the papers off the desk. "What do you mean by that? A lot of children are afraid of the dark."

"He sees things. Well more like people. He gives them the most unusual names. Ryuk, Rem, and Teru. We thought at first that there were imaginary friends, but they are more then that they're." She sighed for a moment unsure of what to say. "Well he thinks they are real."

"Some children do believe very much in their imaginary friends and since Raito is smart then there is no reason that he would not make up very elaborate names for these friends." Soichiro shook his head.

"There is more. I don't think you will believe most of it, but just so you know every so often Raito will cut himself we don't know how he does it or if it is even him doing it or someone else. Check him every so often for the cuts, they get infected easily." Sachiko said rubbing her arm.

Watari held his temper wondering if the child did it to himself or if his parents beat him and hid it. Either way it was a form of abuse. Even if Raito did it to himself and they did take him to see anyone. "I'll do that. Tell me does he find comfort in the light?"

"No never he only finds comfort in reading. But he seems to smile when we leave the light on for him." Soichiro said putting the pen down. "We'll be leaving now come by to pick up Raito and his things we'll send him off."

"No that is not necessary one of my drivers saw him waiting outside alone so he is already coming and I will get him new clothes if he needs anything. Thank you, you may go." Watari smiled his planned worked but he wondered if any of the things they said were true.

_Mean while ('.')('.') _

* * *

><p>"Hello Raito, long time no see." The boy looked up at a monster no one else could see, tears threaten to fall from the child's eyes. "No hello Ryuk? Well I can see you don't miss me." The monster patted the boy on the head and smiled.<p>

Raito hugged the monster. "Yeah I know you missed me kid. You don't have to cry or look so depressed, I 'm sorry its been so long. You saw Rem Wednesday though didn't you?" Raito nodded. "Oh and don't worry Teru is no where near here."

Raito looked over at L Ryuk followed his gaze. "Oh he's just asleep I didn't want him to see you talking to yourself. But I forgot that you don't talk anymore. Hyuk Hyuk" Ryuk laughed."Next time I won't put him to sleep but he should wake up within ten minuets ."

Raito grinned as he climbed on top of L and smoothed out the older boy's hair. Just to see what he would look like with it not in a mess. The feeling of it was soft making Raito want to play with it more but he decided against it.

"I didn't come here for you to play with his hair kid, Teru is looking for you again. He is killing right now but he says he wants to make you kill people." He handed Raito a small pink eraser "Use this when need be. Now I don't owe you anything so I most likely won't be back anytime soon."

Raito looked at him with gloomy eyes. "Listen I can't protect you anymore kid or I could die, if Teru gets to close then I'll have Rem help you." Raito nodded as he got down from L's lap. "You know he wouldn't go after you if you weren't so bright."

The monster reached out to pat Raito's head but the boy flinched. " Anyway see you later kid." With that the monster disappeared.

Raito messed up L's hair to make it look normal, then started to read once more. Soon after L woke with a start. L looked around then walked over to a near by table picking up his lap top. "Well that was certainly strange I don't normally fall asleep like that."

Raito nodded, L started to type. They stayed that way until Watari returned with dinner. "Hello Ryuzaki, Light is legally in our custody now."

"Light I thought that we were going to call him Y." Ryuzaki said, his typing slowed as he watched Watari.

"Yes well I thought Light was more appropriate. He seems to like the light very much." He said putting the food down then looked towards the small boy. "I think Light is a well chosen name for you, do you like it."

Raito nodded but did not look up from his book. He wanted to read as much of it as possible before Watari or someone took it away. Watari walked up to the boy and bent on one knee to level with him. He put his hand on the boy's forehead and again felt the high fever. The boy flinched but did not stop reading.

"You may keep the book Light we will not take it away." L said looking up from his laptop. Watari sighed and stood up. He went to the brown bag and took out a cake and some food from a pasta restaurant. "Two pieces Ryuzaki and you have to take vitamins today. Light come over here please."

Light put his book down and walked over to Watari. Watari handed him some pasta. "Eat this and then I need you to take a shower, take some pills, and go to bed. And you may read until you fall asleep." Light smiled and took the plate happily.

Watari shook his head, the boy was taking everything to easily, Mello hated him when he did this for him. Matt even said that he didn't need him. Then again Near just took everything quietly like Light. But it still worried the man.

L started to eat his cake as Watari sat next to Light and ate. After finishing the dinner Watari looked up at L. "I will take Light for his bath do you want anything before we go?" Light was almost done with his book and didn't look up.

L sighed looking though his emails and eating his cake."A better case. The ones you have given me are far to easy, do we have any new ones." Watari walked over to his desktop and opened a file from his emails.

"This one is new. Some people are dieing of heart attacks and these people have no preexisting conditions." Light dropped his book. He stared up at Watari with wide eyes.

"Are you sure it isn't just some disease?" Ryuzaki asked eating his cake. Light ran over to Watari's computer looking at the email.

Watari smiled down at him and turned off his computer. "It's in your emails if you want to look at it Ryuzaki." Watari took Light's hand but he just stared at the computer.

"Come Light we need you to take a bath after that you may look at what ever you wish." When they were in the bath room Watari asked Light to take his clothes. Light nodded and began to undress with a towel over anything important.

Watari looked over him. The scars on the boy's body were vast some where not properly taken care of and some looked only 2 to 3 days old. Watari turned the boy around to see the scars on his back. Just as L walked in.

"Watari I believe that this is a-. what happen to his back?" Watari looked as if he were ready to kill his fist tighten in to balls. Light got in to the tub and sank down in the water.

"If you need anything just knock on the tub I will hear you Light." Watari said patting the boy on the head, Light nodded

Watari walked in to the next room. Ryuzaki followed taking one last look at the boy. They closed the door behind them."He couldn't of done that to himself, the scars are to deep and cut the wrong way. Can you believe his parent want me to think he did that to himself!" Ryuzaki just shook his head.

"Yes I can believe that just as I believe that Mello's parents sent him to the hospital 23 times because he wasn't good enough, just as I believe that Matt's parents would constantly burn him with anything they could get their hands on and brake bottles of alcohol over him for hacking in to computers and games." L said a little angry himself.

L sighed and continued. "Just as I would believe Near's parents would hit him so hard it would knock him out just for being so pale. I don't want to believe it but I must. Watari the world is harsh, you know that more then anyone."

"So harsh that parents don't even care for their children, I don't know why I'm so surprised maybe its because Lights parents are so normal. But then again your parents were scientist that couldn't handle you."

L let his mask slip. He looked down thinking about his parents. "Yes and they abused me so horribly that I can't walk that well without slouching, that my legs hurt to badly to sit normally and they used me as a test rat now I can't function without enough sugar. All to make me smart so I may prove it to the world."

"What a lovely bunch of detectives all of you are though, a boy who lives his life though games, a boy who thinks that he must be best or someone will beat him to death, and a boy who is smarter then anyone and needs to prove it." Watari said patting L's shoulder.

"Yes and the new child who can finish a Sherlock homes novel in less then 4 hours and write papers that only a few people would be able to completely comprehend. But won't talk a word and who looks as though he doesn't eat and I'm sure was ignored. We are quite the group."

Light walked in to the room as they both were looking down. He was dressed in some night clothes Watari had bought him. He walked over to Ryuzaki and stared at their feet. Watari smiled at the boy.

"There is nothing down there Light, we just found our shoes to be quite interesting." Light pointed to L's bare feet. "He found his feet interesting. Now lets get you to bed, and yes you may have your book." Watari took Light's hand and Ryuzaki followed wondering why Light was taking this move so well as Light wondered if Teru was near.

* * *

><p><strong>L: "well Raito hug all the people who reviewed." hands out cookies <strong>

**R: nods and hugs all of you.**

**L: "Thanks for reviewing and raito needed those hugs. He only ever gets hugs from Ryuk." He looked at Raito taking his hand and walking away.**

**ME: Please review and the person you love most from death note will give you a hug . . . they all need one. T.T**


	4. Nightmares and Stories

**Hey welcome back to the story I should update the four sides soon there is just a little problem I'm having a little problem with that story. **

**Thank you for all those that reviewed umm yes most of you are right Rem and Ryuk do take care of Light since his parents didn't well go more in to that later. Next chappy Matt Mello and Near will be in it and I hope you do like it. **

**Mello & matt- hugs all the reviewers that like them- **

**Ratio- hugs all of you **

**L- glomps all of you **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and I make no money for this. **

* * *

><p>A small child woke up in the middle of the night from something touching him. The child let a scream out, when he shot up he found not a monster of the nightmare but a creature of hope. The room was slightly lit with light from a near by closet.<p>

The boy could just make out the creature, as it sat next to him on the large bed. The creature itself was wrapped in what looked to be bandages but did not look mean or evil in the slightest. It had a small smile on its face from seeing the child.

"Hello Ratio, Ryuk told me you had moved." The child smiled and hugged the creature. The creature in turn gave the child a quick pat on the head. "I have missed you as well and personally I am quite glad that you moved I do not believe Teru will find you here anytime soon."

Light nodded. "Ryuk also told me you have a new name, its Light? Hmm, I like it, it suits you very well shall we come up with a new name for me as well?" Light smiled but shook his head. "No, well I'm glad I also like Rem I would hate to change it."

Light let his smile grow bigger but soon his smile became a pout and his small hands came together as if begging. Rem sighed and looked up. "We were on The twin brothers, correct?" The boy nodded "Well since I haven't seen you in a while i will tell you the story." Rem began to recite a story from memory.

"There were once two brothers; one was rich, the other poor. The rich brother was a goldsmith, and had a wicked heart. The poor brother supported himself by making brooms, and was good and honest. He had two children, twin brothers, who resembled each other as closely as one drop of water resembles another.-"

_mean while_

Watari sighed when he woke up. He had heard a scream from a room not far from his. He looked at the clock it read an early two. He grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock once more. He knew that L normally didn't go to bed until five and often woke up at six so who was screaming.

He then remembered the small boy that they had with him. He got up quickly and walked out of the room in slight haste. He had become accustomed to children screaming in the middle of the night. Normally most of the children, Ryuzaki included, woke themselves out of a nightmare and did not often need his help.

Lately the smartest children at the house used each other to get past nightmares. Most still unable to trust adults. He didn't mind it very much and found it help develop friendships. Often he would find Matt and Mello sleeping in the same bed in the morning one head under another.

He did miss the children coming to him when they were frightened but he was getting old and the children were getting older. This new child was still young though and he was quite certain he would be friend Near.

He found the room and walked in with only a slight tap on the door. "Light?" He said turning on the main light and walking up to the bed. The boy quickly covered his head to hide his face. "Light it was only a nightmare, I'm not mad. Are you okay?"

Watari saw a slight nod from under the large covers. "Do you want some company?" Light shook his head. "It helps if you have someone to talk to after a nightmare, are you quite positive you do not want me to stay I do not mind in the slightest." Again Light shook his head.

"Well then I will go back to bed. My room is right down the hall if you want some company or if you want to sleep in there you can. Ryuzaki is in the main room if you want his company, do not be afraid to come to ether of us we would enjoy the company." The man left shutting the door lightly, knowing that if he pushed the boy to much he would go in to a shell and never come out.

"Watari are you just going to leave him alone in there?" Ryuzaki asked Watari nearly jumped out of his skin for some reason he found the room that Light is in to be to eerie.

"You are far to quiet sometimes Ryuzaki. But yes I plan to leave him in there he should come out in about twenty minutes or so." Ryuzaki nodded.

"We are leaving tomorrow correct?" Watari sighed and walk in to the main room with Ryuzaki on his side.

"Yes we are leaving at 9 a.m will you be ready to go home by then?" Ryuzaki sat down at his brightly lit laptop. The room was dim beside the computer as if nothing else mattered.

"I finished with the case yesterday and looked up some history on Light's family. Yes I figured out Light's real name try to be a little more discreet of where you are going Watari." Watari smiled he knew that L would figured out who Light is.

"What did you find out about them." Watari looked over at Ryuzaki's computer. Mrs. Yagami's medical files were up on the screen.

"Well besides the fact that Light's injuries were never reported it seems that Mrs. Yagami had a mental brake 2 years ago she said to the doctors that her son was not talking to his imaginary friends but monsters one in particular named Teru."

"She said that Teru was a normal human but he could kill people in some way and he was using Light to kill these people." Ryuzaki closed the computer.

"You know hacking is illegal but I suppose you have a reason to do it so I'll forgive you. I'm going back to bed as should you we have a long flight to get to England, and Light has to meet the children at the home I would like you to introduce him and cover any and all files that show Light existed."

"Is that not Matt's job." Watari smiled and walked away while Ryuzaki started to hack in to files to delete Raito Yagami's existence.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading see you next time. And please review I like to add bits of what you guys say to my story I do have the plot but I don't have the story written in stone . .. anyways Thanks and see you next time.<strong>


End file.
